prologue one:armoury strike team
by Ishinami Oronaka
Summary: first of four prologues to a main large story. The stryker brothers are on a mission from the new pirate king luffy.


**Hey guys this is me first story! It's actually a prologue so watch out for the other two before I send out my main story! All my stories will be checked over and corrected by Sunayoko! ENJOY GUYS**

The smell of fire and blood was so strong, but of course this is common now, they could care less about the smell as long as they got their pay. The ruined navy base around them burned with a beautiful display of smoke and flame.

"Ahh. I don't think I'll ever get over how awesome it is to finally hunt down these bastards." the youngest of the three mercenaries mused.

They were the Stryker brothers; pirate mercenaries that served the new pirate king Luffy.

The royal navy had hunted them for years and now they had a chance to hit them back, and they loved it more than anyone should. Two of them had devil fruits that the world had no names for but that gave them incredible power.

The oldest was called Thunder Stryker as his name suggests he has control of sound waves that can destroy even the strongest navy base's walls in seconds. The middle brother was called Volt Stryker, his name is self-explanatory. The youngest had no devil fruit but was second only to Zoro in swordsmanship and to no one as a marksman and was called Yaiba Stryker.

"Our job isn't quite done yet lil' brother. We still have to find the armory under this base and send a message to Captain Buggy so he can come and get the weapons to bring them to lord Luffy."

"Oh God, Thunder! Please stop saying 'lord Luffy' it hurts my ears!" Volt whined.

Out of the three brothers only Volt held hatred for Luffy. He thought that Luffy was too stupid to be king. He thought the he lacked the fervor to do things that needed to be done. Volt had to practically beat Luffy to give the order to send an attack on this base.

"Well, no matter how much we may not like it he beat us to the Grand Line and… well,we need to follow the code." Yaiba shrugged. He was probably the only one there that actually had faith that Luffy would make a great leader.

Thunder didn't quite care about Luffy but only that he got the chance to blow the royal navy to bits for their injustices.

"Yaiba, you and I will stay up here and make sure no Marine reinforcements arrive. Volt, you will go downstairs and find the armory." Volt ran to the building that Usopp had told him the armory was most likely to be under, and within minutes he had found a secret hatch leading to a large under ground facility. Upon looking at it he saw that it was connected to a cave system that lead out of a cliff on the far side of the island. He was amazed when he saw what they were building down stairs.

There was a huge fleet of battle ships under construction. In his awe struck state he was noticed by a guard, who shouted; "THEY FOUND US! All hands to battle stations!"

The guards were scrambling like ants all around this vast complex, and on one of the large towers Volt guessed was a marksman's perch they uncovered these strange looking large round metal rods with these cranks on their sides. They were mounted on the tower itself and sort of looked like guns. The guards on the tower put a string of bullets into the side and began to crank.

"What the hell!" Volt jumped to the side as a rain of bullets cascaded from the strange guns on the tower. He hid behind a cannon that was supposed to be moving onto a battle ship about now. "Ok what the hell was that" the now frightened mercenary sneered as he built up a ball of lightning in his hand. At that moment he jumped around the corner of the cannon and shot the lightning up at the tower. As he threw it a bullet hit him in the shoulder and he slumped against the wall in pain. The lightning hit the tower with a loud crackle of electricity, it ignited all the gunpowder and the entire tower erupted in a shower of flames and bolts of lightning.

"Oh well Luffy, you want this stuff…" Volt said as he built more electricity up in his hand. "To damn bad" he shoved his hand into the cannon's barrel as he said these words. The electric energy shot through the cannon and into the water putting holes in the bottoms of all the battle ships and setting a good number on fire.

Back on the surface Yaiba and Thunder heard a loud explosion and what sounded like lightning cracking through water. Yaiba looked at Thunder, the concern showing clearly through in his face. "Yaiba go help Volt, I'll stay up here and wait for Captain Buggy." The older brother ordered.

As Yaiba ran down the stairs he heard the sound flames and guards yelling and screaming at one another. He unsheathed his sword. He wielded a long black katana the sheath was ordinary black but the blade and hilt were extremely ornate. The hilt looked like a dragon's head unleashing a river of flame with two rubies as eyes. The blade was a deep black with a ribbon of silver going up the blade and tip making it look like the dragon's tail.

When he finally reached the bottom of the stairs he saw that their objective was up in smoke. When he saw volt his expression turned from concern to anger "YOU DUMB ASS! You destroyed the entire reason for us being here! These weapons could have given the pirates the edge we needed!" Yaiba raged. "Hey! I got shot in the shoulder! Some concern would be nice!" Volt yelled back. As they argued the guards regrouped to retreat but when they got out into the ocean in a ship that hadn't been damaged they were stopped by a small part of Capt. Buggies fleet.

Yaiba yelled at his older brother some more then practically dragged him up the stairs and threw him at Thunder who looked at the with surprise, then at Volt's shoulder with concern. "He blew the damned armory up" Yaiba irritably stated. Thunder looked at Volt with disappointment "Volt… why can't you ever follow orders." Thunder said calmly. "I'm sorry brother… I felt that the situa-" Volt was cut off abruptly by the back of his brother's hand smacking him so hard he fell back a few feet.

"You don't make those calls you are not the leader here I am! DO YOU GET ME VOLT!?" Thunder angrily yelled. "Ahh so that's why the armory I was here to clean out is burning up" Captain Buggy said as he stepped off his flag ship. Thunder looked from buggy to his brother and back to buggy "We apologize for any inconvenience we might have caused you Captain". "I'm not the one to apologize to, Lord Admiral Zoro will be very unhappy" Buggy chuckled.

Volt got back up and said "Zoro can kiss my-" He was yet again silenced but this time by the butt of Yaiba's sword "don't ever let me hear you disrespect the Lord Admiral again!" Yaiba yelled. "Your joking, you didn't just hit me lil' brother!" Volt said as his arm crackled with lightning. "Enough you children" Thunder's voice boomed as he was actually the thunder of an approaching storm. As they all argued they slowly realized the edges of the horizon began to turn a strange purple. "Cant be dawn yet." Buggy observed. They all slowly began to become worried, as they were about to get back on the ships the purple fog become much brighter and shot up and consumed the entire sky and they felt the sensation of falling at incredible speeds. They all blacked out.


End file.
